


Storms

by fandomalec1114



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Book!Malec, Fluff, M/M, Snow Storms, Storms, TV!Malec, i couldn't choose one prompt so I'll do all 4, still suck at tagging, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomalec1114/pseuds/fandomalec1114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't pick one prompt to do so I decided to do all 4. The first two and the last will be book!Malec, and the third will be TV!Malec. The first two prompts are the same but with the other person and the last two are the same with the other person. The first two will have Malec being afraid of a thunderstorm and being comforted by the other person and the last two will have Malec out in a snow storm and the other rescuing them from the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Book!Malec

Alec's POV

 

"Alec? Are you okay?" Magnus asked when he saw me staring at the weather forecast for the day. "What is it, darling?" 

"Hmm? Oh, nothing," I lied. "I have to go now. I love you, Magnus, I'll see you tonight." 

"I love you too, darling. Have a good day." I smiled slightly at my boyfriend before I left to go to the institute. 

 

*-*-*

 

Today has not been a good day. It started raining as soon as I left this morning, so I was soaked by the time I got to the institute. And when I finally got there it started thundering, so everyone who didn't know me looked at me weird whenever I jumped in the middle of a sentence. And Jace kept teasing me for being jumpy. 

And of course we had a mission to take out a small nest of demons while it was still storming. Demons don't care about the weather, so Shadowhunters can't care either when we have to hunt them. 

I just got back to mine and Magnus's apartment, soaking wet and covered in ichor. I am not happy. 

I got inside to see everything turned off, meaning Magnus is already in bed asleep. I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower, cringing every few minutes as I can still hear the thunder. 

I finished scrubbing demon ichor from my body and I stepped out of the shower, drying myself off with a towel. I brushed my teeth while my towel absorbed some water from my body and hair. After I was done in the bathroom, I put a pair of boxers on and climbed into bed next to my sleeping boyfriend. I forced myself in between his arms and cuddled as close as I could possibly be into his chest. 

Then I heard the thunder again. This time it was much louder than anytime I've ever heard it in my entire life! I actually screamed when I heard it and I hate that I did, because I woke up Magnus! He was sleeping so peacefully, then my stupid fear of thunder had to go and wake him up! 

"What's wrong!?" Magnus asked, confused and worried. I don't scream very often (okay, that's a lie, but I hate screaming...most of the time). 

"I'm sorry," I gasped, mad at myself for waking him up. "Go back to sleep." Magnus had sat up to look around and make sure there's no one here who shouldn't be. I gently tugged on my boyfriend's hand, trying to get him to lay back down and go to sleep. He didn't let me pull him down.

"What happened? You would never just scream for no reason. What's wrong?" I heard another crack of thunder, cringed, and buried my face into my boyfriend's chest. Magnus seemed to catch on then and wrapped his arms around me, comfortingly. "Oh, darling.... It's just a little storm; no reason to be afraid." 

"I know it's stupid," I sniffled. "I can't help it, though. I've been afraid of storms since I was a baby." 

"It's not stupid, Alexander. It's just a bit silly because you know that I would never let anyone or anything hurt you. Especially not some storm." 

"It's a stupid fear. I'm stupid," I mumbled. 

"You know that's not true. Come on, my silly boy." Magnus started poking me and tickling me and I laughed, pushing his hands away until there was another crack of thunder. I whimpered and hugged Magnus tightly. He hugged me back and rubbed my back, soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, Alec." 

"I know. It's just a silly storm," I mumbled into Magnus's chest repeatedly. I felt Magnus wave his hand and saw blue sparks through my eye lids, so he obviously did something, but I'm not sure what. 

"Shh, come lay down and let's go to sleep. I'm right here. I'll be here all night to protect you from the thunderstorm." I allowed Magnus to lay us down on the pillows and cover us with the blankets. I snuggled into Magnus's chest, tangling our legs together. I didn't hear thunder anymore after that, but I also couldn't hear the rain or New York, so I guess Magnus soundproofed the bedroom. "Goodnight, darling." 

"Night, Magnus," I whispered. Magnus kissed my forehead and started running his fingers through my hair. I kissed Magnus's shoulder and wrapped my arms around his torso. 

I feel so much better with Magnus here. This is going to be the first time in 18 years that I've slept through a thunderstorm. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Alexander." I fell asleep in my boyfriend's arms feeling loved. 


End file.
